Broken
by Arokhsteel
Summary: Sometimes we think that we're invincible. That nothing can touch us. Most of the time we're wrong. And sometimes others have to pay the price.


**AN: WARNING!**

 **There is some dark things talked about in this FanFic that may offend some people. If you do not wish you read about things like torture or implied rape then this story is not for you.**

Broken

I felt numb. There was no other way to describe how it. I felt absolutely nothing. It was a strange sensation. I glanced at my arm, catching sight of the chains that bound me to the wall, forcing me to remain upright. I would have scowled at the tubes that sat there had I been capable of feeling anything. But I couldn't, so there they sat pumping whatever drugs into my system. Weakening me, restricting me. I turned back to the sight before me, disgust rushing forth filling my body. I wasn't sure how much time had passed. Hours? Days? Weeks? Time just seemed to blur together. My captors wanted information from me, they got my customary answer to such things. That was when the torture began. They started by carving Hegemony markings into my chest with a blade. Then they tired pumping small doses of Maw acid into me. I laughed through it all, laughed through the pain. Don't get me wrong it hurt like a bitch but it was nothing I wasn't used to. They put me through every advanced interrogation method one could dream up short of dismemberment. At first I thought it was funny their pitiful attempts to break me. I didn't know. I thought I could take everything that they could throw at me, thought I was invincible. Then they brought her in. I don't know how they found her, how they caught her. Maybe they caught her unit, maybe they'd cracked my 'tool and found her in my pictures. It didn't matter. They had her, and they taught me something.

They taught me how weak I really am.

Once tanned and beautiful skin was now ugly and bruised, brown eyes once so full of life and warmth now cold and lifeless. I tried my hardest, I fought with every ounce of my being and it wasn't enough. I screamed as they beat her, they just kept on going, they kept asking their damn questions. I begged them to stop as they continued on, cutting her skin. I felt all life leave me when they… violated her. I cried as they killed her, ending her life in one quick and callus moment. Then as she lay there, bare and bruised, her life spilling out onto the floor, she looked at me. She died knowing that I failed to save her, and here I am living with the knowledge that it was my fault. They had left her there, in full view. And as I hang here, my eyes empty I find that I've come to a realization.

'They deserve to die.'

The thought came quickly, like a switch being flipped. And like that something rose up in me, filling my empty being, snuffing out the disgust, crushing the sadness, annihilating the fear. Rage swelled up in me like the wrath of an angry god. With a thought my powers came, a flash and the chains were broken, the tubes cut clean through. The various chems and drugs spilling over onto the floor. My strength returned as I took a single step forward, ignoring the voice that suddenly blared out. I looked down at her, feeling the rage grow more and more as my eyes traveled over every cut, every bruise. The door to my prison slammed open, four armed guards with guns stepping in. I spun with a yell, my power lashing outwards like a blade, slicing through three of them like a knife through water. Blood and gore spilled forth as they toppled over themselves. The fourth hesitated, it was his undoing. I lunged forward, catching him by the throat and tearing him from his feet as though he weighed nothing. I glared into the visor of his helmet before bring my fist up. A crack filled the air as his head rocked back, his neck surely broken from the force of the hit, his helmet partially caved in. With a roar I punched again, and again, and again until his helmet shattered and his face was revealed to the world. His four disgusting black eyes staring at me lifelessly. With a snarl I tossed the limp corpse to the side, paying no mind as it crashed into the wall.

"You dirty fucking Blinks." I growled, glaring out at the others as they formed outside the door. 'They deserve to die' I thought taking a step forward as a crimson light ignited from behind me. "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!"

On that day a piece of me was lost. On that day I learned something. But something else happened that day.

On that day the Butcher was born.


End file.
